


Tom x Marco one shots

by astroshance



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dom Tom, F/M, M/M, Princess Marco Diaz, bottom marco, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroshance/pseuds/astroshance
Summary: one shots that are inspired of fan art (: enjoyyyyyy





	Tom x Marco one shots

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT OF TOMCO LJDFKDLSJFSKL I HOPE YOU ENJOY I REALLY DOUBT PEOPLE WILL READ TBH and this is my first time writing on this website so bare with me also there will be made up characters ect

I sigh fixing the dress I had put on biting down on my lip looking at star in the mirror "I don't like this one bit" I pouted my lips turning around folding my arms "and why not?" "because what if I bump into him?" "Into who?" "Star" I gave her a warning look "look you're my best friend trust me he won't recognize you at all he'll probably focus on me instead" I nodded my head biting down on my lip "Okay you're right he's all over you all the time" "I know and now we're going to this ball" "okay but why-" "because I love when you are a princess!! You always look so pretty."

My cheeks turn bright pink looking away "yeah okay" I mumbled she grabbed my hand "now come on we don't have time for you to over think things" "okay but what if he does notice me?" "MARCO" she groaned "I'm sorry I'm just nervous" "if he does... just I don't know make sure he doesn't know it's Marco" "I'll try to remember that" I mumbled as a little huff left my lips we walked into the ball room in her castle I looked around smiling not seeing tom "maybe tom won't make it?" "oh he's always and I mean ALWAYS late" I groaned "you ruined my happiness" she rolled her eyes smacking my ass playfully "go out there and show some grooves" she wiggled her eyebrows.

I squealed huffing "okay bye star" I mumbled walking away from her going to the snack bar pushing some of my hair that was in my face behind my ear "so you come here often?" I rolled my eyes "are you really trying to be smooth? because that wasn't smooth" "maybe not" I looked over seeing the guy shrug his shoulders "I'm Aiden by the way" "oh hi well I'm..." oh shit what's my fucking name okay Marco think... something girly? "Marcia" yeah that's a good name I think I'm actually not sure oh well "you hesitated" "no I didn't" I pouted my lips he shook his head smiling "you're cute" my cheeks turn pink from the compliment "thank you" I grinned.

"Well I see that someone else has eyes on you so I'm going to go" "what?" I asked as he walked away furrowing my eyebrows looking around then my eyes meeting tom's eyes I bit down on my lip nervously walking towards him he smirked slightly as he got closer then his eyes widen "Marco!?" "...Marco? I don't know who he is" I chuckled nervously he raised his eyebrow "I'm Marcia" "huh that's so weird" "what?" I asked.

"You sound like him.... same features" "I'm his twin sister!" I said quickly "twin sister? He never talked about you" he teased "okay fine" I pouted my lips "It's me Marco there are you happy tom!!" he nodded his head "yes very happy" he laughed softly "so... you look very beautiful" "this wasn't my plan okay it was stars" "it's alright love, um.. so I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" "wait what?" I asked my eyes going widen "you heard me, I mean i'd have to be blind... and i have three eyes so that would be bad luck" he chuckled, I laughed softly then nodding my head "I guess I can dance with you" I mumbled he grabbed my hand pulling me to the dance floor.

My hands on his shoulder as his hands were on my waist "it's our song playing" I mumbled dancing with him "yeah I may have told them to play it" I smiled kissing his nose then my cheeks going red looking away "sorry" I mumbled "don't be sorry" he chuckled softly kissing my cheek softly "eek! I totally ship it oh my god" I looked over at star "well she ruined the shipping moment" I joked around "sorry! I'll leave" she bit down on her lip grinning walking away I shook my head "well that's star for you" he smiled back at me rubbing his nose against mine I giggle as my cheeks going bright red "how did we end up like this?" "I don't know but I'm glad that we did" "so am I, we use to hate each other" he laughed softly "and I use to be so jealous of star hanging out with you I mean you're fucking amazing" "oh hush I'm not that amazing" I smiled.

"well to me you are" he whispered my cheeks turn pink "okay the song is over let's go look for star" I mumbled grabbing his hand looking around for star "i don't see her anywhere do you?" I asked he shook his head "no I don't see her anywhere" "MARCO I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW" I looked over seeing star fighting with some monster I nodded my head "we got to help star come on" I took off the heels then running towards the monster I trip over the dress I groaned tom run over to me "Marco are you okay?" "i'm fine" i mumbled "stupid dress" I stood up slipping it off tom looked away "what are you doing?" "don't worry I have clothes underneath" I laughed softly grabbing his hand running towards the monster and fighting it.

once we were finished star gave me a wink "what?" I asked her "you and tom sitting in the tree" "okay time for bed for star" "what why?" "because I said so?" "what a good reason" she laughed softly rolling her eyes "fine I'll leave you two alone.... good by love birds" she walked away giving us a wink I groaned "you're absolutely adorable" I smiled looking at tom "you're even more adorable" I kissed his cheek softly "let's go back to the dance" "I have something better" "oh really and what's that?" He asked "let's go to your bedroom and just... chill out play video games eat food" "actually that sounds so much better than dancing"


End file.
